


Vive l'hiver

by shooponthemoon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canada, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji HATES winter. He hates snow, and he especially hates shovelling. But in Canada, it snows <i>a lot</i>.<br/>However, one day he comes home from work to find out that his very hot neighbour cleared his driveway for him, and he can't help but want to repay him.<br/>Based on the AU idea "So you’re the kindly neighbour who shovelled my front walk this morning? You should come round for dinner, I owe you one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vive l'hiver

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaaahaha can you tell what part of winter I really dislike? :D  
> btw I live in Ottawa (which is close to Montréal) and it's cold as fuck here
> 
> done for my short fic challenge, where I try to write complete ideas in around 500 words

There was only one thing Sanji regretted about moving from France to Montréal: having to deal with the cold and the fucking ridiculous amounts of snow from a winter that seemed to last half of the entire damn year.

It wouldn’t be so bad if he had decided to live in an apartment, but Sanji had wanted his own house for the convenience of having plenty of space indoors for hosting dinner parties and his own private driveway for guests to park in. Plus, since he was single and didn’t need _two_ guest bedrooms, he was able to convert the second one into a training room where he kept mats and other equipment he used for his savate and kick-boxing training. _Plus_ , the place he chose had the most amazing kitchen Sanji had ever seen in a house of that size.

But having his own driveway meant dealing with the worst part of winter: having to shovel out the whole thing every damn snowfall, lest he let the stuff accumulate and turn to ice and make it impossible for him to leave his house, by foot or by car.

And in that part of Canada, it snowed _a lot_.

He didn’t mind the physical activity, but Sanji was a chef, so he took great care to protect his hands. Which meant he didn’t like staying out in the cold for long periods of time, for fear of frostbite, and he certainly didn’t like having to use them hold his stupid shovel to get rid of the stupid fucking snow.

So when he left for work early one morning, fat snowflakes just starting to fall and threatening to pile up all day long, Sanji gave a long sigh before flipping the bird up to the sky with both hands.

But when he came home from work, after being stuck in traffic for 40 minutes due the absolutely delightful 30 cm of snow they’d gotten, he was surprised to see his driveway neatly shovelled and cleared of all snow.

Curious, Sanji parked in the garage, got out of his car and went outside. He was confused for a minute before spotting his (admittedly, _ridiculously attractive_ ) neighbour outside shovelling his own driveway with steady, even motions. Sanji didn’t know much about the guy beyond the fact that he had flashy green hair, gorgeous tanned skin, and intense muscles from being some kind of athlete.

“Did you shovel my driveway for me?” Sanji asked, calling to him over the snowbank separating their properties. The man looked up, momentarily confused, before his eyes fell on Sanji, and the chef couldn’t tell if his cheeks were pink from embarrassment or just from the cold.

“Uh, yeah,” he grunted, slightly shy, and Sanji thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Merci! Holy shit merci beaucoup!” he exclaimed happily, momentarily forgetting how to not be bilingual.

“Uh, don’t worry about it,” the guy shrugged, cheeks still pink. “I was already gonna do mine, and I like the exercise anyways.”

“Hey, let me repay you; I’m a pretty good cook, you should come over for supper tonight,” Sanji said, his tone making it clear he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Seriously? That would be awesome,” his neighbour said with a smile, and Sanji mentally pumped his fist in the air. _Yes!_

His neighbour came over after finishing his own driveway, and by then Sanji had all the makings for a hearty steak supper on the go. The guy introduced himself as Zoro, and Sanji thought the ridiculous name fit him perfectly.

When they finally sat down to eat, Sanji couldn’t help but stare as Zoro took his first bite of food, eyes going wide with the realization of just how fucking amazing it tasted. Sanji tried but failed to keep a smug grin from his lips, and started wondering how much time he should wait before inviting Zoro over again without seeming too eager or desperate.

But luck was on his side: just a few days later, they had another thick snowfall, and when Sanji got home from work Zoro was already waiting for him, smiling as he leaned on his shovel, both of their driveways shovelled to perfection.

 _Ah, les Canadiens!_ thought Sanji fondly, his heart soaring in anticipation of the evening to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **my tumblr** ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I need to write more zosan/sanzo in my life. I really do.
> 
>  
> 
> oh woops translations (they should be fairly easy to figure out though :P):  
> -Thanks! Holy shit thanks a lot!  
> -Ah, Canadians! <3


End file.
